The Watcher Joins
by James Stryker
Summary: Jackson has some fun with Ramona and Lola after watching their steamy show.
**The Watcher Joins**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for** _ **Fuller House**_ **. Okay, I was torn between this story, the** _ **Faking It**_ **Karma/Amy/Liam threesome story** _ **Double Trouble**_ **, the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **Rucaya story** _ **Lucas' Fantasy**_ **and the** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **threesome story** _ **A Taste of Oli-Pop**_ **. All of them sound pretty hot and a lot of people really wanted me to write a Jackson/Ramona/Lola threesome story and you've all been waiting patiently for me to write this story and I am giving it to you right now. This is a sequel to the Ramona/Lola story** _ **Our Very First Experience**_ **, Ramona and Lola catch Jackson watching their hot show and they both have a little fun with him. Remember, this story is rated M for sexual content, just like** _ **Our Very First Experience**_ **and it is very descriptive and it will contain some mind-blowing threesome sex between Jackson, Ramona and Lola. This story is very smutty and if you don't like reading smut between three people, then go back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read it, then more freedom to you. Remember, this is a work of fiction. P. S. I do not own** _ **Fuller House**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the one that you've all been waiting for the Jackson/Ramona/Lola threesome story** _ **The Watcher Joins**_ **. Enjoy.**

"W…wow." Lola said trying to catch her breath.

"I know." Ramona said. "Not bad for our first experience with each other."

"Well, you're the best." Lola said.

"Maybe Jackson could try these new oral techniques on you when you two end up going all the way." Ramona said as Lola smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her on her lips.

"Maybe I'm in for another round with you." Lola grinned as she straddled Ramona's lap and leaned down to make out with her some more while playing with their breasts. While they continued their heated make-out session, Ramona and Lola began to hear a noise coming from the bedroom door as Lola stops kissing Ramona and looked over at the door.

"What was that?" Ramona asked. Lola started grinning as she saw someone standing in front of the bedroom door watching their hot show. Lola climbs off of her best friend as Ramona walks over to the door completely naked. Ramona stops at the door, looking over to notice a certain teenage boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. The handsome young lad was also wearing a red flannel shirt, a grey t-shirt, jean shorts and black sneakers. That strapping young lad was revealed to be Jackson "J.D." Fuller.

"What the? Jackson? What are you doing here?" Ramona asked pulling Jackson in her room, only for him to see her and his girlfriend Lola naked and lying in bed with the covers wrapped around her nude body.

"I had to come home from Bobby Popko's. Bobby's grounded for doing some crazy stunt that he pulled in the backyard yesterday. So, Bobby's mother dropped me off at home." Jackson said.

"How long were you standing in front of the door and watching us?" Lola asked.

"I'm not sure. Must've felt like a couple of minutes. Well, just the part where you had Lola tied to the bed you were sticking a dildo inside my girlfriend and doing her with it and also to the party where you and her were scissoring. To be honest with you, I thought that your little show was pretty hot." Jackson grinned at Lola as her and Ramona both began to blush right in front of him. Ramona looked down at Jackson's shorts and began to notice that he was semi-erect from watching the show after they came to their amazing climax, moving her hand down to his crotch and starts palming his cock through the fabric of his shorts.

"Holy…." Jackson groaned biting his lip, feeling his cock hardening from her touch. "Ramona, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ramona grinned at the teen.

"We want you to strip for us, Jackson." Lola said as Ramona walks over to her bed and sat down next to her, putting her hands on her breasts and played with them for a bit. Jackson felt his cock hardening up from watching Ramona playing with Lola's breasts, gently squeezing them with her hands and teasing her nipples with her fingertips. This was a dream come true for him, watching a hot lesbian show between Ramona and Lola before joining them for some hot fun.

"J-Money's gonna get lucky tonight." Jackson turned around and said to himself with a big smile on his face, then turned back around to face Ramona and Lola. The girls watched as Jackson removes his red flannel shirt and fingered the waistband of his grey t-shirt before pulling it off to reveal his chest. "Take a good look, girls. Do you like what you see? Yeah, J-Money's been working out."

"Not bad." Lola smirked as Jackson starts flexing right in front of them. Thinking that Jackson looks hot, the girls began to fight back some of their giggles trying not to make fun of him. Jackson kicks off his shoes from off of his feet and his black socks before removing his jean shorts. The handsome Fuller teen pulls down his shorts to reveal his tenting grey boxer briefs and makes his way over to Ramona's bed to join her and Lola.

"Jackson, Lola. I want you two to kiss each other in front of me." Ramona said. Jackson and Lola stood on their knees and began to kiss each other. Lola blushed harder from the feeling of Jackson's lips against hers as he starts kissing her passionately and deeply, feeling his tongue running against her bottom lip until she allowed him access. Jackson slid his tongue inside Lola's mouth and started exploring her mouth for a few seconds before breaking the kiss and moving onto Ramona. Ramona began to push Jackson down on her bed as she began to straddle his lap and leaned down to kiss him passionately, running his fingers through her long brown hair.

"Let me…taste you….Ramona." Jackson said in between kisses. Lola moved behind Ramona and starts kissing her while Jackson fondles her, making the cute Latina moan in pleasure. Jackson leaned up and took one of her gorgeous and perky breasts in his mouth and starts sucking on her erect nipples.

"Does Ramona have the best tits, Jackson?" Lola asked. Jackson grinned and nodded. Ramona moaned into the kiss as Jackson worshipped her tits. Lola slid her hand down Ramona's sexy body while French kissing her, rubbing her clit for a bit. After sucking on Ramona's tits for a bit, Jackson lies down as Ramona straddles his face while Lola moved down in between his legs, gently massaging her boyfriend's balls with her hand while watching Ramona getting eaten out by him. Ramona moaned as she felt Jackson running his tongue up and down her dripping wet slit, licking around her pussy lips to tease her a bit while Lola leaned between his legs and starts sucking on Jackson's balls, making Jackson moan into Ramona's pussy.

"Jackson…" Ramona moaned as Jackson worked his tongue in and out of her core as Lola stops sucking on his balls for a bit, then grabs his cock and taking it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Lola began to run the head of Jackson's five-inch-cock with the tip of her tongue to tease him, slapping it against the tongue and lips before taking it back in her mouth. Lola grins as she watches Jackson eating out Ramona's cute pussy.

"Oh god…Jackson…" Ramona moaned as Jackson continues to lap at her pussy for a bit before her and Lola switched places. Lola lies down on the bed as Jackson grabs her legs, pushing them back behind her head to be amazed by her amazing flexibility.

"Cute and flexible too? I love it." Jackson grinned as he leaned down and starts licking her pussy.

Ramona grabs Jackson's saliva-covered cock and starts sucking on the mushroom-head tip of his cock. Lola watched as Ramona sucks on Jackson's cock while Ramona watched her getting pleasured by Jackson.

"Jackson, mmmm….Fuck…." Lola moaned as the feeling of Jackson flicking his tongue against her sensitive clit was getting to her. The handsome boy looks up and gazes into Lola's eyes, pushing his tongue in and out of her dripping wet cunt and enjoying the sounds of Lola's moans filling the room. Jackson moaned into Lola's pussy as Ramona teased him with her talented tongue to make him shoot his load. Jackson reached down, grabbing the back of Ramona's head gently and starts face fucking her, pushing his cock pass her gag reflexes.

"Jackson, you're gonna make me cum!" Lola cried out as Jackson began to taste a bit of liquid spilling out all over his tongue. Ramona felt Jackson's cock twitching in her mouth as Jackson continues to moan into Lola's pussy until he shot his load into her mouth. After Jackson finished shooting his load into Ramona's mouth and watched her swallow his load. He began to slide out of the cute Latina's mouth and pushed her down on the bed, spreading her legs wide open and lines up his cock in front of her pussy.

"Jackson, I want you to fuck Ramona first. Then, I want you to fuck me next while I eat out Ramona." Lola said.

"I love the sound of that, babe." Jackson said.

The young teen ran the tip of his cock up and down Ramona's opening, teasing her for a bit.

"Jackson, you better not tease me. Just fuck me already." Ramona whined as Jackson turns to his girlfriend and grins at her.

"Go ahead, Jackson. I want you to give me a show that I've anticipated." Lola said.

Jackson stops teasing Ramona and slowly slid his cock inside her, moving in and out of her nice and slow while Lola teases his nipples with her tongue. Jackson bit his lower lip and moaned from the feeling how tight Ramona's pussy was and enjoying the feeling of Lola teasing his erect nipple with her tongue. Jackson thrusts harder and faster inside Ramona, moving his hand down to her pussy and began rubbing her clit with his thumb and leaning down to capture his lips with hers.

"You like having my boyfriend's cock sliding in and out of your pussy, Ramona?" Lola asked as Ramona bit her lip and moaned in response. Jackson and Ramona both moaned loudly as Jackson continues sliding in and out of Ramona until she reached her orgasm.

"JACKSON!" Ramona cried as Jackson pushed his cock harder and deeper inside Ramona till she squirts all over Jackson's cock. After Ramona recovers from her intense orgasm, Jackson eases himself out of Ramona while Lola gets down on all fours, positioning herself in front of Ramona while Jackson moves behind Lola. Jackson Enters Lola from behind and held onto her hips, fucking her nice and slow while Lola ran the tip of her tongue up Ramona's pussy that was still leaking with her juices before pushing her tongue inside her.

"Mmm, your tongue feels so fucking good. MMM." Ramona moaned. Wanting to add a bit of roughness to the fucking, Jackson pulls on Lola's hair, adding to the general submissiveness of the doggy-style position. The trio got into a rhythm, with Jackson alternating between soft and hard thrusts to tease his girlfriend and rubbing her clit at the same time as Lola pushed her tongue deeper inside Ramona while Ramona bucks her hips into her face while Lola plays with her perky breasts. Not knowing if either her or Ramona would last, Lola was beginning to feel her orgasm coming as Jackson lightly pinched her clit while Ramona pushed two fingers inside her dripping wet pussy while having Lola sucking on her clit and circling it with her tongue while Jackson was fucking Lola harder and making her moan into her pussy.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again. AHHHH!" Ramona screamed, squirting her juices all over her fingers, her bed sheets and all over Lola's face. Jackson grinned as he watched his girlfriend lapping up her juices and picked up the pace some more. His cock moving rapidly in and out of her pussy, Jackson felt his orgasm nearing.

"Oh, god! Lola, I'm gonna cum." Jackson moaned.

The young teen pulled out of Lola right after she cums all over his hard cock and flipped her over on her back, aiming his cock in front of their faces and stroking his cock harder until he shoots his load. Jackson released a loud moan as he starts shooting his creamy white cum all over Ramona's face and all over Lola's face. After plastering their pretty faces with his cum, Ramona and Lola start making out with each other very passionately, licking some of his off of each other and sharing it with the other as Jackson looked on with awe from the hot sight of his two favorite girls making out.

"Yep, J-Money is definitely the man." Jackson thought to himself grinning.

It was every teenage boy's to have a threesome with his girlfriend and her best friend and Jackson felt like he was the man.

 **And that was** _ **The Watcher Joins**_ **and holy cow! It's my 80** **th** **story for FanFiction! Let's give me a round of applause and let's hope I could make it to 100 stories. I know I can do it. So, what did you think of my new** _ **Fuller House**_ **story? Was it hot enough for you and did you like it? Next time, it's gonna be either the** _ **Bunk'd**_ **story** _ **By the Campfire**_ **with Xander and Emma, the** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **Rucaya threesome story** _ **Lucas' Fantasy**_ **or the** _ **Lab Rats: Elite Force**_ **Skylar/Oliver/Bree threesome story** _ **A Taste of Oli-Pop**_ **? Which one do you want to see next? Feel free to take a poll on my page to pick which story I should write. Don't forget to write a review for this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and feel free to add it to your favorites and make sure to follow it. Oh, and I will be taking a break from writing stories for** _ **Make It Pop**_ **, so please don't ask me to write any more stories for** _ **Make It Pop**_ **, I haven't had any more good ideas for it. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
